The Mind of Mithrandir
by Lydia2
Summary: A poem following Gandalf through the course of the Lord of the Rings


I am not usually a poet but this time I had an inspiration in the middle of the night so I wrote this. I hope it isn't too horrible. It follows Gandalf through all three books but it might not be entirely accurate.

To Bilbo Gandalf gave advice

Help to him it did suffice

He left to uncover past

And did discover it at last

Mithrandir thought of what to do

As he told Frodo what was true

The danger of the Ring was all too great

Its disposition could not be left to fate

He could take the ring and seal his doom 

Or he could send Frodo from the safety of his room

His choice was made and off he went

And found the mind of Saruman was bent

At Imladris the Ring was now

His heart was set, he made a vow

The innocent halfling would not be bereft

Though from his side the wizard be cleft

He went to his doom without a regret

Although that knowledge was not his yet

He climbed up the mountain at behest of the King

All to protect the one with the Ring

They had to turn back because of the storm

And came to the mind before it was morn

They made it through all the way to the tomb

Where Gandalf buried evil inside of the room

On the way to the bridge they went in the dark

But when they arrived there was more than a spark

They all went across, save the wizard Istar

And there they watched him fight from afar

The Balrog did fall many miles below

But also with him Mithrandir did go

He went to the end as he fought the foul thing

It was a fight of which none could sing

Up the endless stair round they carried the fight

Which lasted between them far into the night

The creature did fail to win the battle

But the wizard also gave his death rattle

Then back from the dead Olorin was sent

In the care of the eagle to the elves he went

And then aloft he went once more

To return to the forest he had come before

He arrived to the Three Hunters' dismay

And showed him that he no longer was Grey

To Theoden he came for he had a mission

To pull him off of the road to perdition

He warned the king of the counselor near

A message Wormtongue was loath to hear

For off he was sent without any ado

He must flee to his master true

Then Gandalf the White gave message of war

For of danger he knew that there was much more

He brought hope to the field as he had with him friends

Erkenbrand, Ents and they Huorns they tend

The battle was won but much more was in store

This was not the end of the war

Isengard the strong now was afloat

But in safety friends crossed the now dry moat

In the shadow of tower two halflings sat

For they were to lay out a welcoming mat

So off the king went with Gandalf beside

There now was no longer anything to hide

On the treacherous stair they went with the White

As now he showed them how great was his might

He threw down the traitor and broke his staff

But Grima showed himself to be full of gaff

The Palantir fell to the outcast's dismay

But though Pippin held it Gandalf wouldn't delay

To his relief and his fear Pip looked in that night

And woke them all up with a scream of fright

So onto his horse Mithrandir did spring

And went with the hobbit ahead of the king

To all he bore news of the oncoming storm

Until a path into Gondor he had worn

He spoke of his tidings with Denethor

But the steward seemed to know much more

He saved Faramir from the flying Nazgul

A man he had once been able to school

The father was jealous and sent him back out

Into danger and struggle and worry and doubt

Once again the Rider went forth

For he knew his strength was of great worth

Back he came to guard retreat

Once more with Steward he did meet

Son returned like fallen leaf

Denethor fell to madness with grief

The city under Gandalf's guard

Tried to stand but found it hard

The city gates asunder burst

In came Nazgul who was worst

Ringwraith left to throw down king

But Pippin said wizard he must bring

So Theoden was left to ruin

While Gandalf went to answer boon

He saved the one from threat to burn

But a blow to the heart the other did earn

Denethor killed himself insane

Gandalf took son down the lane

His burden was to heal the sick

One wound there was he couldn't lick

Black Breath felled them one at a time

Till healer said there was a rhyme

Ioreth recited piece of lore

Gandalf ran straight out the door

To Aragorn he went in haste

And before him he lay his case

The King did come with healing hand

Beside the injured he did stand

Athelas brought new life to all

The ones who did in sorrow fall

Gandalf then called all to council

Their choices he said were almost nil

Went together to Black Gates

Men fell in battle at great rates

Gloom was lifted at the last

They found that the evil away had passed

On eagle lifted Olorin rode

Into the heart of dark abode

Staring down he saw the two

And hope within his heart then grew

Carried saviours out of pain

On backs of eagles they had lain

To healing hands of King were brought

For their lives he desperately fought

Mithrandir still did laugh in joy

And honored halflings that did destroy

Ring of Power now was gone

A new age now could dawn

Back he went again to Bree

Passing the free lands in glee

There the hobbits he did leave

Though to his side they would cleave

Time passed by and now in wood

Gandalf came to leave for good

A ringbearer he had been revealed

For Narya he can carried concealed

Out from the Grey Havens he sailed

Returned to the life from whence he hailed


End file.
